


Kobayashi Maru

by ATokenATrifle



Series: Khan Writing Prompts Collection [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Gym, He wants to wear you into the ground, Kobayashi Maru, Submission, Taskmaster - Freeform, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATokenATrifle/pseuds/ATokenATrifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[another Khan based writing prompt]</p><p>This can be read as part of the Khan writing prompts series, or it can be read on its own, either way.</p><p>This is also my take on Kobayashi Maru, which is basically an situation in which you cannot win, not necessarily the simulator that is often spoken about within the Star Trek universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endurance

Prior to defecting and joining John Harrison’s crew, you had graduated from Starfleet Academy. You’d been accepted into Starfleet Command School, and now that you’d won your position as Harrison’s Lieutenant Commander you were determined to complete the further training ahead of you. Not just the equivalent of the Command School training, but the extensive training program that Harrison had demanded of you in the hours following you winning your position within his team.

There are others like you, they’ve been selected to lead crews and ships in his battle for control but you, you’re above the rest of them; you’ve been selected for _his_ team, and this leaves you singled out a lot of the time. You’re not sure if people are intimidated or scared by you, or perhaps even both, but you don’t let it bother you so much as you are proud to be standing next to him when your next mission comes through. You know that you are better than them because, quite frankly, you’re better at everything.

You now often heard him mumble that whenever you were around, “I am better. At what? At everything,”

Harrison had seen that, and claimed you as his Lieutenant Commander. By the time you take off on your mission you will be elevated to Commander while Harrison Captains the ship, unheard of at your age. Shortly after he’d claimed you as his Lieutenant Commander, he’d claimed you in a completely different way. He’d fucked you into the floor of the training hall and left you gasping for more, in more ways than one. He’d been a hard opponent, and he wasn’t even trying, if he was honest with you. However, he had his physicians set out a program that would attempt to bring you up to his level of strength and fitness while he kept a keen eye over proceedings.

Aside from the academic lessons, there was an intense physical training program that you were currently enduring. It tested you and pushed you to the limits every single day. Your program included endurance training, hand to hand combat, weapons training, systems training and design, as well as emergency situation training. This particular afternoon saw you due for endurance training as well as hand to hand combat and weapons.

You place your books atop the desk in your room. It’s a small room; just enough space for a bed, a desk, your wardrobe, and your bathroom that juts off the end of the room. Since been selected as LC, Harrison has had you upgraded to a better room. Previously you were in a dorm like room and shared group showers; now you had your own bathroom and didn’t have to share with anyone else. Also, the room you had been given was directly across the hall from his, quite a sight bigger and better equipped than yours. It had come in handy on a few nights recently when disagreements about battle plans descended into bouts of physically demanding sex. Sex with John Harrison was a work out in itself, let alone all the endurance training you’d been undertaking.

That was where you were headed now, with your gym gear on and a spare change of clothes in you gym bag. You lock your bag in the locker bay just inside the female change rooms and walk along the upper gantry towards the treadmill room. You look down to your left and inside a room no bigger than a squash court you see John Harrison working on his own moves with a rather battered looking dummy, occasional grunts and moans escaping him.

He senses your eyes on him and he looks directly up at you; flushed, you move along towards the Running Room. The Running Room is just that, a room containing row after row of treadmills. You claim a bottle of water from the fridge on your way into the room, press your ear buds into your ear and select some music as you start on a slower program.

A warm up jog for ten minutes or so is what you want, before you push headlong into an exhausting run. Your eyes fixate on the TV screen in front of you and you look at the news from Starfleet HQ flash up on the screen. John Harrison was a wanted man, and that made anyone with him wanted also. However, you were still enjoying help from a few members of the Section 31 team who had managed to escape and help set up operations again near Jupiter, where they had once been. So far, you’d managed to go undiscovered.

From the corner of your eye you can see him standing in the doorway with his arms folded over, head bowed and eyes set purposely on you; you’re his and damn the consequences for anyone who tries to argue any different. He watches you for a moment before joining you at the next machine; no warm up, straight into a full pelt run, and one slightly quicker than yours.

You should know him by now, you spend most days shadowed by him, but you’re still surprised when his hand flies across the front of your machine and ramps up the speed at which you’re running.

“Keep up,” he demands.

“Demands, demands,” you smirk and match your pace to his.

He keeps going and you eventually work out he’s using five minute intervals. The pace continues to quicken, faster and faster. He’s hardly breaking a sweat but you’re pushing yourself uphill trying to run through this. The pain begins in your feet, then your knees; your thighs burn and so do your lungs. Your mouth has dried up and you can feel your heart beating like a drum. Still he pushes as you try your hardest to not give him anything. You tell yourself over and over again to not show him weakness, but at what point are you allowed to break? You’re human, unlike him; you will have to stop even if he wants to run for the rest of the night.

“Don’t stop,” he warns.

“Or what?” you can hardly breathe.

You look over to him, his body defined and he looks like he’s going for a stroll through a park on a spring day. You’re not sure how much more of this you can take; perhaps you’ll vomit, perhaps you’ll pass out. You’re uncomfortable and have sweat travelling in a thousand different directions.

“Kobayashi Maru time,” he slams the emergency stop button on the treadmill and like a puppet with its strings cut you fall to your knees and roll off the end of the end of the treadmill.

“I’ve done the Kobayashi Maru,” you pant, and you had.

“I know you have,” he's got you in a firm grip around the top of your arm and he drags you up off the floor.

“I beat Kirk,” you struggle to stay upright as he proceeds to drag you down into the small room he was in earlier.

“I know you did,” he’s matter of fact as he shut the door behind you, “And now you’re going to show me,”

 

 

 


	2. Defeated

You can hardly stand; you’ve got your hands on your knees and you can feel yourself swaying. You know that’s sweat and not tears dribbling down the front of your face as you glare up at him. He’s standing there watching you, completely unaffected.

“You understand I’m human?” you’re surprised you can even form the sentence.

“I do,” he nods.

“Can I have some water at least? Please?” you’re almost begging him for relief.

“Very well,”

He stalks out of the room to appear moments later with a fresh bottle of water. You drink it in record time and toss the empty bottle against the wall. He’s still watching you the entire time, pacing around the room.

“Get up,”

“Give me strength,” you’re leant against the side wall, and can feel your knees creaking underneath you. You’re not old by any stretch but you’re certainly feeling it at the moment.

“You have enough of that yourself. Stand up,”

“I am exhausted,” you almost spit as you push yourself off of the wall and move to stand in front of him.

“No you aren’t,” he’s not listening to a word that’s coming out of your mouth, and it’s making you angry, so very angry.

“The Kobayashi Maru is a simulator, where is the simulator?” you demand.

“We don’t have a simulator. Just me, Lieutenant Commander,” not once does he raise his voice, it’s always smooth, measured, and reassuring as if, somehow, he knows exactly what he’s doing and how the scenario is going to play out.

He wants you to demonstrate your combat training on the dummy in the middle of the room. You hit it repeatedly, and each time you’re lacklustre. You can hardly move and aches set in that weren’t present earlier. Harrison berates you, watching you for a reaction, knowing that he’s getting to you, he’s just waiting for you to snap; and you do.

Shouting profanity you run for him, renewed fire in your belly even though you still can’t feel your limbs properly, you start your hand to hand combat with Harrison. He’s quick, he’s silent and highly skilled, and he’s putting you to the test. Before you’ve worked out what’s going on, he’s got you flat on your back, and he’s in a position called _The Mount_ , which you consider highly appropriate for him, and try not to laugh at.

He’s straddling you, in a low mount, full weight on your torso, and he looks down at you. Your chest is heaving, trying to catch your breath; arms flopped out at your side.

“Right, how are you going to get out of this?” he’s looking down at you.

You don’t respond.

“Come on, I’m not doing this to be difficult. You know the answer,” he stops, “Because what I can do from here is to choke you a myriad of different ways,” he demonstrates a number of different choke holds, his hands warm around your throat.

You push up with your hips and he doesn’t budge, his body like concrete above yours.

“Am I fighting humans or augments?” you ask.

“Humans,”

“Then fight me like a human,” you demand. There’s no use trying to fight him if he’s not going to fight on an even keel.

“You are better than that,” his voice is almost soothing, “You know that, I know that,”

You swing your arm up to his throat, but he’s quick and grabs you tightly around your wrist. He shakes his head at you, knowing you’re getting frustrated, and you thrust your hips upward and around, almost throwing him off this time. Still, he’s immovable. The last thing you can think of it to roll over underneath him, which is what you do.

You’re on your stomach and he grabs your plaited hair, twisting it around his wrist and pulling your head back towards him. You’re up on your hands, and dig your knees into the ground, trying to stand up. He pushes his weight back down onto you and your face hits the floor with a thud, and you groan. He’s beaten you and you don’t know any other way you can come back from this.

“You’ve left yourself exposed again,” he’s not angry, just simply stating what you’ve done.

You’re exhausted, physically and mentally and you slump on the floor, breathing heavily. Harrison lets go of your hair and gets up off of you. Still on the ground you hear him walk around, heavy footsteps as his tall black boots come to rest in front of you and they’re all you can see in your vision.

“Stand up Lieutenant Commander,” his feet shuffle in front of you.

You don’t want to, you just want to rest. This is the first time you’ve been beaten and you’re not happy about it. Your eyes glisten with tears but you resolve not to let them spill any further. He’s pulling you up the scruff of your neck and your eyes are now wild with anger. The hardest task master you’ve ever come across.

Despite the pain, you’re standing in front of him determined not to fail again. This is not like you. You do not do failure. After all, you’re better. At everything.


	3. No-win Situation

This here, this is your Kobayashi Maru; this is your no-win situation. He’s worn you down to exhaustion and now he’s dragging you by your arm into the weaponry, your feet and legs barely able to keep up with his solid and purposeful stride. He’s not angry, he’s just pushing you. You’re the one that’s angry; he doesn’t know the word stop. You’ve tried to explain to him that, physically, you can’t continue, but he’s not listening.

“Why are you doing this?” you sputter as the door closes behind you.

“Well, you keep telling me you’re better. I want you to show me, Lieutenant Commander,”

“You’re making me sick,” and you do feel woozy.

“No, your own lack of fitness is making you sick. Keep up and you will get better,”

You can’t say he doesn’t have faith in you, at least, but he has a strange way of showing it. One weapon at a time he walks you along a wall and shows you the individual functions of each weapon. He’s not looking, and you pocket a type 1 phaser. You’ve heard they take some time to work on augments, John Harrison being one, and you want to test this theory. Today of all days, you want to damage him.

Well, you know that’s not possible, but at least rattle him.

“When are you going to use it?” his voice snaps you back into the present and you look up at him.

“What?”

“The phaser in your pocket. When are you going to use it?” he starts a slow walk away from you towards the other side of the room.

“I want to use it,” you agree with him almost too quickly.

“Then use it,” he muses.

“What?”

“Use it,” he’s as calm as if he were ordering a drink, “Go on. You know you want to. I know you want to,”

“What good would it do?” you speak the words you already know to be true.

He’s pacing backwards and forwards now, his body rigid and ready for anything you might happen to do next. He knows you can’t hurt him so does not seem in the least bit worried.  Time stands still and you watch as he reaches into his pocket and pulls a phaser out. You aim yours at him and you’re standing there, staring each other down, phasers pointed at each other; much like an old western duel.

“Try it and see how far it gets you. I presume it’s set to stun?”

Without another word you run, ducking and weaving as he fires off shots in your direction. He hasn’t hit you yet, so surely he can’t be trying. You’ve observed him before and his skills are spot on, but not today. You concede he’s playing with you, and he’s enjoying it; ever the sadist.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” you shout at him, a crack shot hitting him in the shoulder.

“Hardly. It will be much more enjoyable when this is a proper competition,”

His words make you angry and spur you on to want to win further. You’re sure he knows this, and has done it on purpose but you don’t care. You hide behind a rock wall in the corner and try to plan your next move.

“No good hiding behind a wall!” he shouts, “Another weakness. Now you’re leaving yourself exposed on three sides,”

You can hear his feet thump as he mounts the rock wall and aims his phaser at a point above your head. Momentarily deafened, you feel rock, bricks and building fall above and all around you and you cough and splutter to get away from him. A solid hand in your back and you’re being pushed out from behind the rock wall, still coughing, dust smeared across and stuck to your face by the torrent of sweat you’ve been pouring out for the past few hours.

“Why are you doing this to me?” your question is legitimate, “Why not just give me some of your blood or augment DNA?”

“You silly girl, it’s not that simple,” he’s gone for your hair, again, and you’re annoyed, “So many weaknesses, so many,”

“I am not weak,”

“Really?” he lets go and walks away quickly, placing both phasers back in place on the wall.

Your anger is burning into a wild rage now, your fists are balled and you start screaming at him.

“Why?! Why me? Why are you doing this to me?!” you’re well aware you’re probably spitting as you scream and you can feel everything in your neck constricting.

He gives you a strange look; again, not angry and not quite laughing at you, which sets you off again.

“Every single time you do this to me!” you shout, and he’s getting closer, “Every time you watch me fail. Every. Single. Time!”

Again, no response.

“You won’t fight me like a human! I am a human, after all and I WILL be fighting other humans!”

Still, silence.

“Don’t you care?”  you’re openly reasoning now, “Clearly you don’t. Of course you don’t. Are you just going to wait until I drop dead in here one after -,”

You’ve angered him and he’s stalk directly over to you, very quickly, his face a rage and his eyes wild and wide. Instinctively you’ve learnt to try and protect your hair, and you race to grip it but his hand is on top of yours, squeezing tightly. You’re eye to eye with him, and a mere inch from his face.

 “I care very deeply for my crew. They are my family and I would sooner die than see harm befall them. You are a part of that crew, and you must be prepared for any eventuality,”


End file.
